Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight
by xEnvious Envyx
Summary: Roy has been having weird thoughts concerning a certain Alchemist, but he refuses to admit he's gay. How much of Roy's strength will it take to resist him, and himself? Now that the brother is dead, it's going to take a hell of a lot. A RoyxEd conflict.
1. I Want Your Towel

Well okay so this is my very first RoyxEd fic...so don't get mad at me, okay! I like it so far and I have lots of plans for it. Plus I'm happy because I had to wait 3 days to put this up! Do you know how hard that is? I was about to go insane...((people throw food)) okay okay...Yaoi it is...jeeze...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, or the growth pills Ed recently took to get to Roy's height. So no one can sue me, HA! ((gets sued)) ...they took my crayon! T.T

**Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter One**

**I Want Your Towel**

Nervous.

That's what I was.

Well okay, maybe it was more than just nervousness coursing through my blood.

But hell why does it matter?

Ed was standing in front of me, dripping wet, hair messy and dripping too; a towel being the only thing covering the feature I wanted to see most.

No, bad thoughts Mustang! Fuck, he's looking at me. Does he know I was looking? He told me not to look, but I did anyways. I think if it wasn't for his natural determined self to get his hair perfect, he would have noticed a long time ago.

Then again you would think someone would notice a puddle of drool on their floor.

But he didn't.

"Something intresting, Mustang?"

Is he talking to me? Shit what do I say? 'Oh yes, your body is absolutely wonderful and that's what I've been staring at the past 10 minutes. See the drool on the floor? It's my token of love.' Oh yeah that'll just work out soo peachy.

Peaches.

His hair smells like peaches.

Which was what I was doing, you know. Smelling his hair. Don't ask me how my body took over my brain and moved me over to him. That's just what I did.

My hands wrapped around his silky, golden hair, and even thought I was about 2 feet from it, I could smell the amazing peach scent.

"Mustang...what are you doing?"

I turned my head up, looking at him and myself in the mirror. My eyes were glazed over, showing I was thinking about something, even if I didn't know what it was. Ed's face was covered by some of his hair, since he hadn't put it in a braid yet. I liked it like that.

"Nothing."

I moved away, letting go of his hair. He looked back up and into the mirror, staring into my eyes. His eyes sparkled, and I watched as he moved back some of his hair from his face to sneak it behind his ear.

"I really should be leaving..." I said, backing away from the Fullmetal Alchemist. I really did have nothing to do there with him.

"Stay."

Stay? He's asking me to stay? But why?

Sweats dripping down my face. I look back into the mirror to see that it's sort of fogged up and my face is as red as a tomato.

"Silly Colonel." Ed said with amusement. Amusement. Was he making fun of me?

Did my face give away that much?

I was relitivly red.

Okay so I was a lot red. But that didn't exactly mean anything.

He knows, I told myself. He knows I love him.

Ed's hand gently let go of his towel, and for a moment I begged it would fall off, but it didn't. My mouth opened, and a tiny gasp escaped when I saw his hand scrape over to my arm, taking my gloved-hand into his.

Not his auto-mail hand either.

The one with skin.

A tingly sensation whooshed over me, and my eyes widened momentarily. Ed slipped his fingers under my glove and slowly pulled it off, exposing my hand.

His hands...they were so soft...

His hand continued moving up my arm though, and up the sleeve of my jacket. His hand stopped finally and he dragged it back down, his fingertips glazing my skin. I gulped, not sure what to do. But he did it for me.

He took his hands and wrapped them around my wrists, and took my arms, and wrapped them around himself. He leaned forward, his lips centimeters from my ear.

"I know."

I know...that's all he said. He knows. Knows what? This is wonderful. I was at loss of words...once again. You can't expect much more from me, I suppose.

"Dumbass..." I muttered to myself, not knowing I said it outloud. I was being stupid, afterall. Judging by Ed's expression, he didn't seem to care what I thought of myself.

His lips moved again, and this time, they were centimeters away from my lips. I could feel his breath, smell his scent. I couldn't bear it. He was teasing me...I knew he was. He enjoyed my torment.

Part of me told me to finish what he had started.

Part of me said to leave.

But if he was willing to do this to me...Did he have the same feelings?

I don't have time for this mindless arguing with myself.

"Ed..." I said, moving away from him. "I really have to go..." I said, bending down to get my gloves. I stood back up to see Ed looking at me emotionless, then he turned away and looked into the mirror, starting to fix his hair.

I backed up out of the bathroom, and then turned and walked to the front door. I stopped, my hand on the doorknob.

Did I really want to leave?

I couldn't question it any further. I had to, so I opened the door and walked out, Ed's face still in my mind.

What I would give to see him smile.

**...End of Chapter One...**

So what does everyone think? ((nudge nudge)) Yes, I knew you loved it! Now review...so I can get inspiration to write more. Cuz if I don't then...well, bye fanfic and no one wants that! ((everyone looks bored)) Im sorry...jeeze...okay get on with your lives...since I don't have one...


	2. The Boogeyman Is Coming For You

Dear Readers,

I would like to thank all of you, yes even the ones who didn't review, for reading my story. You don't know how much it means to hear that your story is liked; especially when you're me! I will definantly continue this fiction, for as long as I can, and I hope you all will review still and keep it up! Here are some personal comments to your reviews, because I believe you all deserve to be recognized:

IArguedWithGodOverEd: wow. Thanks :D I'm really happy you liked it! Btw, I LOVE your screenname on this.

redraven012698: okay:D lol

Kiba-the-proud: Yes I can! Thanks a lot!

Shingo-sama: That is why I wrote it that way -griiiinnn- thanks!

diamondprincess2006: Yes! I know! XD Thankyou and I will!

Baka Monkey: I am updating now:D Your yaoi is coming up!

Arynna: Yes, Roy was indeed at a loss for words. It was a cool idea and I thought 'Hey, thats awesome and something new' :D Thanks for reviewing Arynna.

xShatteredSoulx: Yes, we have no lives. But thats okay! Pleasing other people with fanfictions is cool anyways! And Ed and Roy in the shower...well lets just say that was something my brain already thought of. -evil grin-

Elain Elric: I'm sorry I left you hanging! Thanks for reviewing!

GalacticHitchhiker42: UPDATING UPDATING! Don't shoot me ;-;

XxXinukaiXxX: Thankyou so much :D

PainfulxRecovery: I will! And I can only hope it's good.

Fading Wind: Thankyou and the title of the chapter is pretty funny, huh? I didn't even realize it...

Sana: ooo Nice inspiration! I luff it. Thankyou so much for the great review!

KatieCat: Thankyou, and I promise I won't just dump the fic! Unless I die. So don't hate me ;-;

FireanIce: I am updating! So you can continue :D

RejectedandLoved: Yes, it wouldn't be any fun! Thankyou for reviewing, I hope you continue reading!

finalfantasys-child: Im continuing! Thankyou!

inuyashabooklover5188: How did you know my weakness was poking me in the stomach? O.o that's weird. But I'm updating! Thankyou for reviewing...I hope you like it

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ed, Roy, or FMA. But I will one day. You just watch me. And Envy will be my palm tree :O

**Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter Two**

**The Boogeyman Is Coming For You**

_Knock knock. _

I stared at my door, my head in my hand, my other hand on the desk, it's fingers tapping it. I sighed, clasping my hands together.

"Come in." I said. When the door didn't move, I loudened my voice, "COME IN."

Nope. Nothing.

"What the fuck..." I mumbled, standing up, a pile of papers falling down. I ignored it, and walked over to the door. I coughed, clearing up my voice.

"COME IN." I said, trying to make it deep but the ending was a bit more high that I had ever wanted it to be.

Notta. Then again, why would anyone be here anyways? I was staying after late to finish my paperwork, and everyone else should have been asleep or at home.

I groaned and put my hand on the doorknob, "A fucking Colonel shouldn't be required to get out of his seat." I said angrily. Besides, I had paperwork to do. Wouldn't you be angry?

Okay so I hadn't been doing the paper work for the past 2 hours.

Hey, it's on the floor now. I'm not going to risk bending down and breaking my back.

I turned the doorknob, sticking my head out, my eyes narrowed.

"Hello out there?" I said, only getting my voice to echo back. Now I was seriously getting pissed. No one comes and knocks on a door and then leaves! Thats like ding dong ditching...only...knock knock ditching.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my office, leaving the door open behind me. I wasn't going to stand out here for long anyways. I peered around the corner, then around the next, seeing nothing but dark, empty hallways.

_BAM!_

"What the-" I turned around back to my office to see the door swung close.

That wasn't a normal shut. That was a slammed door.

And I didn't slam it.

I muttered some words that were even inchoherant to me, and tried to open my door back up only to have it still staring me in the face.

"Fucking door open the fuck up!" I whispered angrily, pushing on it. A few more tries reminded myself that when a door is locked, it's not going to open. You need a key.

Key! Duh. I had a key.

I dug in my pocket for my ring of keys, but only pulled out a package of Double Bubble which I had almost finished earlier. I continued digging in my other pockets, but nothing close to resembling a key came.

Oh shit.

I left my keys in my desk.

I slapped my forehead, then cursing my self when I realized that it stung. I started walking forward, going to find someone to help me.

"Anyone here?" I asked, my voice echoing again. I was stopped, only about 2 feet from where I had originally been standing. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms. No one knew it, but damn was I afraid of the dark.

I didn't want to move, no not at all. There could be fucking monsters! Who are resisitant to alchemy. 'Cuz they're monsters!

_CLANK!_

"FUCK!" I screamed, jumping in the air, seeing a bucket roll by my foot. I was about to hypervintiate now. What the hell knocked the bucket over? There was no janitor here...and hey, why was a bucket there in the first place?

"Mustang..."

'Hoooolllyyy Shiiiiittt.' I thought, my eyes wide. I didn't dare move. They won't see you, if you stay still...

"Mustang..."

It's beckoning me damnit! It's going to try and take me over with it's powers!

"MUSTANG!"

This is it! I'm dead I'm dead I'm--

"Mustang, calm the fuck down." A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned around to see the face of an amused looking Riza.

"Hawkeye. You imbuselle! How dare you be out at this time of night!"

"Me? I would say the same to you!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I was looking for someone who was knocking on my door."

"Looked like you were being a big sissy to me. Is Colonel scared of the big bad monsters?"

"No-"

"Yes. You know you're scared of the dark. Besides if anything came anyways, you could use your alchemy."

"THEY RESIST ALCHEMY!" I said, my voice squeaky, "I mean...ahem, I wasn't scared. Lieutenant, return to your room please." I crossed my arms, secretly looking left and right, making sure nothing was there.

"Okay Scaredy Cat-I mean, Colonel. I was just checking on you. Night." She turned, a smirk on her face, and walked down a hallway back to her dorm. I let out a huge relieved sigh, and then stopped and froze.

I forgot to ask her for her pair of keys.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed, jumping up and down. I was still stuck outside my office with no paperwork done at all. And monsters.

Monsters...

"I promise you God that if you let me survive this night I will do all my paperwork from now on!" I said, down on my knees. I was cold and hungry (hey I hadn't eaten since breakfast.) and scared.

"Sir? What are you doing here?"

I turned, expecting to see Riza here again, but all I saw was a short blond boy, called by Full Metal and he called me sir. Wow, that sounded sexy. And his perfect blond hair fell onto his shoulders. He had a pretty nice body for--

NO. Don't say anything.

"Nice bod-I mean, Ed. What are you doing here?" Ed gave me a weird look, then sort of shook it off.

"Well, I knocked on your door but then I remembered that I forgot the paperwork I needed to give to you and so I went back to get it. I came back to hear screaming and then I saw you here on the floor." Ed turned to look at my door, then back down at me. "Did you lock yourself out again?"

I grumbled, turning my head.

"I can help." He said, grinning.

"I am perfectly capable of getting in myself." I said, standing up and walking over to the door. I stuck my hand on the doorknob, and tried to use my alchemy but all it did was burn the metal and melt it, so a key couldn't even fit in it.

"Yep. You can do it."

"Oh shutup."

I turned back to look at him, to see his eyes just staring at me. I sighed, going to stop now before it was too late. I sat down against the wall, resting my arm on my upturned knee. Ed sat down next to me, in the same position.

"We're both stuck here. What do we do?"

"What do you mean we're stuck?"

"Well ya see I had an accident-"

"...You didn't accidentally-"

"Yep."

"Ed! We just got that gate fixed! Can't you fix it with your alchemy?"

"Nope." He grinned. I grumbled some more. "You grumble a lot."

I didn't say anything, my eyes drooping.

"Falling asleep?"

"Puppies...monsters...ugh.." I fell over, my eyes closing, black consuming my vision. The last thing I heard from anyone was Ed's voice.

"I promise I'll protect you from the monsters, Roy."

I smiled, falling into a dreamland.

**  
...End Chapter Two...**

Didya like it? XD I was about to do an Ed POV but then I ran out of time. I'll probably do it next chapter so you can see what Ed saw and it will be awesome! -grin-

Remember, review please:D I update faster!


	3. He Sooo Shagged Him!

Wow.

That is all I have to say. Just...wow. I have only 2 chapters for this story, and I get what--40 reviews! Thankyou all soooo much you don't know how much that means to me! -has tears in her eyes-

Shingo-sama - Thanks :D I'm updating!

arynna - Yes, I thought it funny to make him afraid. Glad you liked it, And I DID make a point to make sure Roy noticed Ed's body.

IArguedWithGodOverEd - Wow! I'm so glad you liked it! Invader Zim is awesome! And I didnt think someone could get addicted to my story...o.o

KatieCat - It's alright. I understand you just want to motivate me, but I promise I wont drop the story without a note or something. Thanks for reviewing!

PainfulxRecovery - Thankyou sooo much! My friends tell me I have a thing no matter what, for putting humor in my fics. Guess they're right! And the kawaii scene, yes I LOVE scenes like that!

finalfantasys-child - ooo And Roy isn't a jerk? XD lol just kidding! Of course they shouldn't. lol thanks.

inuyashabooklover5188 - oh the next one will, I promise!

LPGurl - Yes he is. And we all know we love it sooo much. Thankies for teh review!

Fading Wind - Thankyou and Yesh I do know Riza was out of character...;.; but I had to do it! Bear with me!

Hanasaki Rikku - LMFAO! XD Ah yes, that's always fun. Can't argue with it though, every good lookin guy in FMA has a really nice body...

GalacticHitchhiker42 - thankyou thankyou thankyou! updating updating updating! XD lol Thanks for reviewing!

Angel-of-Music1331 - AW indeed :D

Elain Elric - Thankyou! I am updating! hehe.

Loki and Co. - You two are hillarious XD but thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, bugs arent my fondest thing either...roaches will terrorize me o.o

Heavensdarkestshadow - Thanks so much! I'm glad you loved it

greyspark - lol! I am updating!

redraven012698 - I am writing more:D Glad you liked it!

LadySamurai - Thankies much. Cuteness, I always try and do that...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN FMA. But I own teh oompa loompas. Who will eat you if you don't give me those socks you've been stealing from Mr. Snickers. Thats right. I know about you and you're cheeto loving lemonyness. Thats also right: I have no clue what I'm saying. Move on now...and eat allll your eyelashes.

**Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter Two**

**He Sooo Shagged Him!**

The Lunch Room

"So they slept together? And ended up in the hallway?" A curious Havoc asked, holding his fork in one hand, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yump," Hughes said, food in his mouth, making his words shuffled, "Saw it myself, and," Hughes leaned down closer to Havoc, motioning him to move in closer, which Havoc fully did, "lets keep this between you and me but..." Hughes recieted something quietly into Havoc's ear, making the unlucky military man drop his fork, backing away.

"You DID!" He yelled, his eyes wide, "God I wish I was as skilled as Colonel in getting mates! Not that I swing his way of course, but I mean all he has to do is give someone a look and they jump on him like a rabid rabbit in heat!" He said, sighing, "Cept that Riza, she's got nerve. But I support my Colonel, in all ways possible!" Havoc said, raising his fist into the air. Hughes rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, Jean. Wanna trade rooms?"

"Just 'cuz I support him, doesn't mean I want your room where I can hear the Colonel and his sex noises." Havoc said, accidentally saying the earlier shared secret outloud, right when Colonel Mustang walked by.

"...Boys." Mustang said, his hands behind his back. His eyes were narrowed, and darting back and forth between them. His weird dotty-eyed glared scared the two so much, Havoc dropped his fork into his lunch food, while Hughes was staring at him, "Something you two would like to share?"

"Nope!" Hughes said, grinning, waving his hands in the air.

"Nothing at all, Sir!" Havoc followed, nodding, trying to put on a good lying face.

The Colonel looked at them a bit longer, unbelieving, then grumbled something inaudible and stalked off. The two men sat there, staring at where he walked off. Hughes looked back at Havoc, seriously.

"Oh, you saw his hair. Fullmetal sooo shagged him."

The Halls With Ed

Ed whistled, in a particulary happy mood for someone of his sorts. He walked down the hallways right after the lunch was over, heading to the lounge where all the military people hung out.

"Friends!" Ed said, grinning, walking in and heading over to the coffee machine, pouring himself some coffee.

They all stared at him, each one with a unique look on their face.

"Fullmetal..." they all said, nodding their heads as sort of a greeting. Ed continued whistling, then sat down on one of the couches, looking around at all of them, still staring at him.

"Something interesting?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. They all snapped out of their fascination, and shook their heads, each mutting some version of a "No no, nothing." But Ed didn't exactly buy that. He stood up, his eyes narrowed at each of them, trying to figure out what was going on. "Something you're hiding?"

Again, all replied with a, "no no..."

Ed nodded slowly, then walked over to a drawer, pulled something out, stuck it in his pocket, and slid out of the room.

The room was silent for a minute, then Brosh spoke up.

"He was in a really happy mood. He usually walks in here calling us either 'Scumbags', 'Waste of time', 'Idiodic Idiots' and the occasional 'Mad lunatics without any sex lives'. I believe this boy, has a sex life." Havoc nodded in agreement.

"He got coffee! He probably stayed up late last night, screwing the Colonel and needs his strength!" Feury said something next. This was his chance to make up for the dog incident! He could be cool again.

"Boys, I believe what he took out of that drawer was indeed a condom."

Everyone stared at him, like he was a mutation or something, which probably wasn't far from the truth. Hughes smacked him on the back of his head, sending him off the desk he was sitting on.

"Guys don't need condoms you idiot!"

The Halls With Roy

Roy walked down the bare halls, well almost bare. He wished they were bare, because when you have a hundred pairs of eyes staring at you wherever you go, it gets nerve racking.

"General Haruko," Roy said nodding as he passed him. Haruko didn't say anything, just stared at him as he walked down the hall. He turned slowly back around and continued down the hall; he had to meet Fullmetal afterall.

"Where are you going, Colonel?" Archer asked, smirking.

"To meet Fullmetal. We have some business to take care of." He said what he said, and continued on. Archer raised an eyebrow, disgustedly staring at him.

'Dear god that man has gone crazy with man-love-sex!' He thought, turning back into his office. 'Poor, poor, man.'

In Hughes Room

"God damnit, Ed, PUSH HARDER!"

"I'm trying but it WON'T GO IN!" Many thumping sounds were heard.

"I WONDER WHY!"

Hughes had a disgusted face on, his ear against the wall of his dorm, listening to the conversation next door. What the hell were the Alchemist and the Colonel doing!

"Well, I tried to give you the instructions but no, you had to do it your way!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not some sissy like you, who can't be the STRONG ONE IN THIS! Why do I always have to do the work!"

"Because I'm a Colonel and I said so!"

Hughes by now, had the whole military in his room, each one of them stuck against some portion of the wall, listening in on this conversation.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Havoc asked, bewilderment in his voice.

"I think that it's quite obvious whats going on, Jean." Brosh said.

"Think we should burst in on them?"

"Ruin their fun? Naw. Besides, I don't think I could take seeing that."

"See, you insert it into their! And-no no no you're doing it all wrong! THIS IS WHY YOUR NEVER ON TOP, FULLMETAL."

"Oh my god." all of them said, eyes wide.

"MOVE IT!" A loud groan/moan was heard from the room next door, and they all just gave up.

In Roy's Room

"Okay Fullmetal, I'm here. Have the table?" Roy asked, walking in and throwing his keys aside. Ed nodded, grinning and holding the new box that contained the new table up.

"Okay...so this part goes here and...Ed what are you doing?"

"Trying to stick the damn leg in the hole."

"Well you're going to have to--no no--God Damnit, Ed, PUSH HARDER!"

"I'm trying but it WON'T GO IN!" He yelled, hitting the thing down, trying to get it into the hole, noises errupting.

"WELL I WONDER WHY!" Roy said, seeing Ed was putting it in the wrong way.

"Well I tried to give you the instructions but no, you had to have it your way!" Roy said, glaring.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not some sissy like you, who can't be the STRONG ONE IN THIS! Why do I always have to do the work!" Ed groaned.

"Because I'm a Colonel and I said so!"

Ed began trying to put the rest of the table together, optop of the table, while Roy was on the bottom, trying to screw in the bottom part. Of course, Ed was doing it all wrong and inserting it incorrectly again.

"See, you insert it into their! And-no no no you're doing it all wrong! THIS IS WHY YOUR NEVER ON TOP, FULLMETAL." Roy screamed, hitting his head while trying to get up, then finally got up and shoved Ed off the table, "MOVE IT!" Ed groaned loudly, sort of sounding like a moan, falling off the table, getting knocked out.

"Never will I let you put a table together again, Fullmetal."

**...End of Chapter Three...**

XD So I didn't do an Ed POV like I said, but this idea pooped itself into my head, and I decided to have fun with it. Sorry there wasn't that much fluff in here, but I will try in the next one. XD Jeeze, poor Ed and Roy. Everyone has it so wrong. For now, atleast -evil grin-

Review and I update faster:D


	4. Midnight Realizations

cries because she was reading an earlier fic that had a lot of RoyxEd in it- So, I decided to write the next chapter to this :D I know I should make you all wait longer, but oh well XD I was going to write it soon anyways. Besides, I promised inuyashabooklover5188, and countless others, there would be fluff in this chapter. -glad she has an excuse- Bwaha.

SoulSister - I love it too! Which is probably why I wrote it, now that I think about it...gosh I wonder about myself sometimes ...

RougeChick - :D Thankyou so much! I love it when people laugh out loud! -waves her RoyxEd flag too- SUPPORTERS! XD

Envy's lil' slave girl - I am updating! XD Was it priceless? -goes into that credit card commercial thing- XD I always loved those...

Genkai-chan - yes, RoyxEd is luff-uh-lee. I am writing more :D

Mint Pizza Queen - XD wow. I am! And I love your sn!

finalfantasys-child - LMAO! Wow, I don't know how you got that XD But it's funny.

Loki and Co. - Yes, unfortunately, school is indeed like that. -sweatdrop- they were trying to put together a table because...read this chapter and you will find out!

Lady Samurai - x3 oh yes! They are definantly the best!

Angel-of-Music1331- Thankyou so much x3

BakaMonkey - RAMEN IS GOOD, DO NOT WASTE IT, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF THIS FANFIC! lol XD just joking, but really o.o ramen is god.

FireanIce - I am, and I'm happy you thought it was funny. I try. :D

inuyashabooklover5188 - Like I said up there, I wrote fluff for this chapter! -covers her stomach- nuuu! o.o!

LPGurl - :D Thankyou, bunches! I have a lot planned for later in the story, actually -grin-

Shingo-sama - Thankyou! You are ALWAYS the first to review! And I thankyou! I'm sorry you died, don't sue me! o.o

**Disclaimer: **...-looks around- I don't own FMA...-looks around somemore-

Ed and Roy: THERE YOU ARE!

OH SHIT. THE FRUITS ARE ATTACKING!

Ed and Roy: How DAAARE you call us that! -begin to throw strawberries and other countless fruits at her-

...Like I said, The Fruits are attacking.

**Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter Four**

**Midnight Realizations, Part 1**

"Is that supposed to be...a table?" Havoc asked the next morning, walking in, seeing a crooked table, a sleeping Ed ontop of it. The black haired man nodded, "Is that what all that noise was last night?"

Again, Roy nodded, "I needed it, because I set my other one on fire by accident."

"Oh, Good because Maes had us all believing you and Fullmetal-" Maes covered his mouth, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Had you believing what?" Roy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Hughes said, then dragged Havoc out of the room, slamming the door. Roy rolled his eyes, and sat down, watching the Alchemist, when he heard noises from next door.

"YOU STUPID IMBUSEL YOU ALMOST-" Crash, bang, boom, and a few other Ontomotopias that were similar, "STUPID STUPID COULD HAVE GOTTEN US FIRED-" And the Otomotopias continued.

Roy shrugged, and picked up his book from the table, beginning to read it. He soon began to get very hot, since it was 108 degrees outside, and probably only 100 in the shade. He sighed, standing up, looking at Fullmetal. He looked peaceful, like he was having a sweet dream, and he was just normal.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with his balled fists. He turned over, feeling a hard surface under him. He was about to curse at the Colonel for letting him sleep there, when the sight in front of him froze his words.

Roy was slowly taking off his military jacket, unbuttoning it. Ed's brain told him to look away, but he couldn't. The Colonel gently set it aside on the chair next to the couch. Ed had a full view of the mans back, and could see his muscells quite clearly, and it erked him more and more to see the front.

Finally, Roy turned around, then raised his eyebrows, surprised to find the young boy awake. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up, getting all the sweat out, and then sat down to unlace his boots. Ed's face quickly became red as he stared at Mustang's well toned body; he had a wonderful stomach.

"Nice to see your awake, Fullmetal," Roy said, pulling the last of his boot off, along with his socks. He stood up, and walked over to him, blinking, seeing sweat drip down the boys face, "You look hot, Ed."

Ed's eyes widened. Did that just come out of ROY'S mouth? There was absolutely no way...he didn't think he was hot! Roy laughed at his expression, and pulled Fullmetal up off the table, grabbing his hand.

"I mean, you look hot, as in, burning up in this heat." He said, and Ed let go of the breath he was holding, but couldn't help but wish he was talking about what he had first assumed.

Roy dragged the boy into his room, where he sat down in a chair in front of a mirror. Ed sweat dropped.

"Do you do your hair here or something?" He asked, looking at all the hair products. Roy chuckled, but didnt answer his question. Ed sat down on Roy's bed, looking around the room, then realized that Roy indeed had had a bed, and he could have moved him here last night.

"Roy! You have a bed! You didnt have to make me sleep on a table last night!" He said, glaring. Roy looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"You honestly want to sleep in a bed with me, Fullmetal?" he asked, walking over to him, and sitting next to him. Ed looked down again, blushing, and not wanting the Military Colonel to see him.

"N-no! Of course not but YOU COULD HAVE SLEPT ON THE TABLE!"

"I built it. Why would I want to sleep on it?"

"I helped."

"Helped in destroying it, that is."

Ed grumbled, crossing his arms. Roy shook his head, and then his hand accidentally dropped from the back of his head, to Ed's hand. Ed looked down at it, and then up at Roy, blushing. Roy blushed too, and removed it.

"Well Fullmetal, I have work to do, and you have a mission to go on, so you better get going." He said, and Ed nodded.

"Alright. See ya, Mustang." He said, standing up, walking to the front door, Mustang following him.

"Oh, and thanks for 'helping' with the table, Ed." He said, and leaned down, and kissed Ed slightly on the lips, then closed the door. Ed moved his hand up to touch his lips, then shook his head and walked away. This heat was seriously making him delusional...

( 2 Weeks Later ) -----

Roy grumbled, pulling on his two white gloves. He looked at himself in the mirror, pleased at how he turned out. He was wearing his best tux, and his hair was perfect.

Sure he was perfect, but he seriously did not want to go to this stupid commemoritive ball thing the Military was holding. He shrugged, knowing he couldnt do anything about it, and trudged out his door, and down the the main lobby where the ball was going to be held. He walked in, noticing all sorts of rich looking people, and all at once, dozens of girls strode up to him.

"Oh, Roy, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Amazing, Roy."

"You're going to impress so many people!"

Impress people? He only wanted to impress one person.

He looked around for the certain alchemist he wanted to impress, but couldn't find him anywhere. Oh well, it was still relitivly early, so he could arrive anytime, and besides, the alchemist was always late.

**---...---**

Okay, so it had been 2 hours and he hadn't seen head nor tail of the boy. He sighed, accepting another dance for the 50 billionth time. He had danced with every girl here atleast twice. Unfortunately, this girl was different. This girl was Roy's ex girlfriend.

"Nice to see you again, Roy," She said, smiling at him, like thinking thats all she had to do to get into his bed.

"Nice to see you too, Suki." He said, not really focusing on her, he was too busy looking around the room for the blond boy he had waited 2 weeks to see.

Suki put her chin under Roy's and forced him to look at her.

"Do you miss me, Roy?" She didnt give the Flame alchemist time to answer, and continued, "Because, it could work out you know. I miss you a lot, and I'm sorry I broke up with you. I love you, Roy."

Roy looked down at her. She decides to say this now? He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"True, I was upset when you broke up with me, but thats over." He said, and she glared at him, then smirked.

"Really? Well I think I know how to change your mind." She said, and leaned in, pressing her lips onto his, in a passionate kiss.

**(( ED POV ))**

Ed ran into the military HQ out of breath. Damn train, it always had to run late didnt it? Fuck he didn't have much time, and this was just great. His mind was so tired it wasn't working straight.

Lobby...lobby where was that? He had to get there. He needed to see Mustang, and he KNEW he would be there. He was required afterall.

He rushed up to the room he hardly ever used, and quickly put on the tux, and fixed his hair. He grinned.

'Alright. I can impress him now.' He thought, and rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

He ran down flights and flights of stairs, then finally just jumped over one, flying down to the bottom. He landed, and sprinted off to the lobby, making a stack of papers in an officers hands fly everywhere.

"Man...thats the 5th time today!"

Ed ran in the lobby, and looked around. Everyone was dancing with someone, and they all looked alike. His eyes finally spotted a black haired Colonel and he grinned, running down to the floor, pushing past people.

"Excuse me...scuze me, sorry, sorry. Roy Im--" He stopped in his sentance, staring ahead at the sight in front of him. Roy was kissing some woman. "Roy?"

**((Normal POV))**

Roy turned his head up, hearing his name. He hated that kiss, but what could he do about it? Everyone was expecting it. But Roy himself, wasn't expecting to see the boy. Atleast, not at this moment.

"Ed?"

"What is this, Mustang!" He yelled angrily, like he had a reason to be upset. Roy raised his eyebrow.

"A dance...and I believe I was dancing."

"That was no fucking dance, Colonel, that was a fucking kiss!"

"And if that was, what business of that was yours?"

Ed was pissed; and his face showed it. He clentched his fists, not paying attention to everyone else, who's attention were now focused on them.

"The business is mine!"

"How is it yours, Fullmetal? You don't own me. I will do what I want. You have no reason to stop me."

"No reason? Heres a fucking good reason: What about the kiss YOU gave me!"

Roy's eyes widened.

"That...that was..." He studdered on his words. What was he to say? He'd kissed him on self impulse? Because his body told him to? Because he secretly desired Ed more than anything in the world?

"I get it, Mustang. It was a joke. A fucking joke. You just love to play with peoples hearts. Which is why you change lovers faster than you change underwear. Though your hardly wearing it half the time because you're too busy worried about fucking the next person! I dont ever want to see your face again!" He yelled, and turned about to run off, when someone stopped him, handing him a phone, on a pillow.

"Mr. Elric, a call for you."

Ed didnt want to take the call, but the man insisted it was important. Ed picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Roy and the others in the hall stared at Ed's sad face, suddenly go to awestruck, then back to sad. He slowly hung up the phone, and stood there, staring at the floor.

"Whats the matter, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, sort of worried.

"It's Al...he's...dead." He said, not thinking about who he was responding to.

Roy's eyes widned; he was frozen. Al was dead? Ed's eyes closed, and Roy could tell he was going to cry.

"Ed, wait!"

But it was too late, the alchemist was already running off, and upstairs. Roy looked at Suki, then ran off and out the door, the room still quiet when he left, the giant bang of the door echoing in the room.

**...End of Chapter Four...**

XD okay, so it had SOME fluff...but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE, the whole next chapter will baisically be fluff XD Besides, you can't rush this. They cant be lovers by chapter 4! Or even 5! -has conflicts planned- Bwaha, this is the part where Roy denys he's gay comes in XD

Review and I update faster, you know. :D


	5. See You In Court, Sir

TT.TT -feels ashamed- I hate writing the beginning of new chapters, because I can never think of how to start them. X.x -sniffs- If any of you have any great plot ideas out there...I'd love to write them! XD Well I suppose I should stop stalling now...-sighs- If only this were easier. But I'm just lazy :P

inuyashabooklover5188 - Yes, poor Ed. And Suki, I have let all the RoyxEd fangirls deal with her. She's been mauled and torn apart plenty of times now XD As for Al, I have plans.

Fading Wind - XD yes, Al is really dead. :O But, as for Roy, he has definantly had more lovers than the times he's changed his underwear. Glad you love it :D

Lady Samurai - Unfortunately, it has to be Al. Sorry XP

arynna - Exactly, I give you permission to hurt her. Badly. As for Al dying, why, and how, that will be explained in due time :P Thankyou for reviewing, and hating the person to hate!

BakaMonkey - Yes, a lot of people scream and cry XD I am updating, and I hope you like!

Angel-of-Music1331 - You'll what? O.O -runs away- Im updating! -hides behind Roy and Ed-

Back of Beyond - :P Poor Al, poor Ed, poor everyone XD Except Suki. She's hated :O

Xueyan - :O You changed you screen name! XD But in those 3 stories, they've been good have they not? Cept mine. X.x

finalfantasys-child - :D Whats happening next is for me to know, and you to read! -sniffs- I feel bad for killing him, but, it must be done!

Mint Pizza Queen - lol! XD Im updating, so you can read the next chapter!

PainfulxRecovery - Yes, I know lol I read it XD

FireanIce - Yeah, I killed Al...everyone gets sad about that course I understand that. Something good comes out of it! Ed and Roy! haha.

RuN-Fr0m-h3r3 - Im updating! I dont nessicarily update when I feel like it, I update when I think you all deserve to have it updated. Well, most of the time atleast -halo on top of head-

Save The Planet, People! - Thankyou so much! -sobs with you- I know, Al being dead isn't nice, but I needed to!

Rougechick - LOL! Roy, get your sexy ass in there to help! HA! Thats great. He will, in due time, in due time.

redraven012698 - NO! -hides behind Roy- YOU CANT KILL HIS SEXY-NESS:O

animeangel1313 - No, Im updating now though! I never understood what cannon ment...care to explain? lol XD Thanks for liking the fic.

Shingo-sama - I know what its like. They ruin your lives! lol, but they mean no harm. Yes, poor Edo indeed.

The Rabid Toenail - I know its not nice but it's needed! XD I loved your fic, thanks for reading mine.

Soul Sister - Yeah, it's horrible. But what can I do? -sigh- Things will get better :D lol, and Roy had BETTER have one! -remembers shes writing this- oh yeah. Hehe.

LPGurl: OF COURSE I LOVE TORTURING THEM! XD What kind of person would I be if I didnt? lol, thanks. Hope you like this chappie too :D

I.A.T.C.O. - :O We all want them to live happily ever after, but a story wouldnt be a story without conflict, and conflict makes it fun :D lol, I'm glad you like it, I can only hope my mind lets it end happily.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, vilolets are blue. I don't own FMA, but neither do you! XD HAHA!

**Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter Five**

**See You In Court, Sir.**

"Ed, wait!"

Ed didn't listen to the fire alchemist, and continued running, his eyes tightly shut. He heard footsteps behind him, and that only encouraged him to speed up.

Ed shook his head, trying to get that image out of his head, he couldn't stand seeing Roy do that. He felt like he was betrayed, like almost everything that ment something to him was ripped out.

And now Al was gone, and that last part left of him, was ripped out, too.

He stumbled to his room, hastily opening the door and running in. He shut it, and leaned against it, his breath quickly coming out in short gasps. He slid down the door, falling to the ground, then hugged his arms around his knees.

"Al...," He whispered, "Why did you have to go?" He murmered, then stood up, walking over to his window, and sitting down on the ledge. He looked out it, watching the fireflys buzz around, and the wind push the grass slightly over. He snapped out of his thought when he heard a bang on the door.

"Edward Elric, open this door right now." Came a firm voice he recognized all too well. Ed stared at the door, thoughts floating through his head.

He had come back, not a worry on his mind, to find Roy kissing some girl, and Al to be dead. Roy, the man he thought loved him. The man he thought was his love. He glared at the door, hating the person behind it with his every being.

"Edward, open this door!" He said again, and Ed shook his head.

"Go away, Mustang. I don't want to hear anything from you." He answered angrily. Mustang groaned and muttered somethings.

"If you'd let me explain-"

"Explain! You want to EXPLAIN!" Ed yelled, "I think what you did was an obvious explanation!" He heard Roy growl, and then the door slammed open, then slammed shut as quick as it opened. But now in the room, was Roy. "Get out of my room, Colonel. I know you're explanation. Actions speak louder than words."

Roy strided over to the alchemist, standing in front of him, looking him down in the eyes.

"That kiss, I didn't give her that kiss! The only action that was being expressed there was my pure disgust! It didn't mean anything! It wasn't a real kiss!"

"Prove it. Prove you didn't like it. Prove you weren't the one who kissed her. Prove it didn't mean anything. Prove it wasn't a real kiss." Ed said in a monotone voice, looking down.

Roy narrowed his eyes, then lifted the alchemist's head up, so he was staring him in the eyes. He bent down closer, and suddenly, the Fullmetal Alchemist was taken by surprise. Roy's lips desended onto his own, pushing him slowly down onto the bed. Roy was sitting next to him, with his hand still under his chin.

Ed knew he was only falling for a trap. But he couldn't stop himself. And he hated it even more when Roy pulled away.

"That, Fullmetal, was a real kiss." He said, looking with his chocolate eyes into the gold ones. Ed's lip sort of trembled, and Roy smiled, pulling him close to him, rubbing his back. "It's alright to cry, Ed."

Ed slowly let the tears fall, the soothing of Roy's hands helping him, "He had to die, Roy. The last thing in my life that matters, had to die. He was the only one who needed me, the only one I needed. We promised eachother, Roy! He promised...we would find the stone...No one needs me anymore."

Roy smiled, lifting the alchemist to look at him again.

"I need you." He said, "And you know you need me." Roy tossed in there, hoping to lighten the mood. Ed laughed.

"You wish." he grinned, poking Roy's chest. Roy played hurt, but he was playing it pretty well.

"Ed I'm hurt!"

"Oh get over it, baby." He said, crossing his arms, looking away, and blushing.

"I deserve a kiss now."

"No way!"

"What? You don't want to kiss me?"

Ed looked over at him, his eyes wide, then held up his hands in defense.

"No, no it's just-"

"Then kiss me."

Ed grumbled, and then slowly turned his head, going to give Roy a peck on the cheek, but Roy was smarter than that. He turned his head too, and Ed ended up kissing him on the lips. Roy's lips brushed over Ed's, and his tounge slowly persuaded Ed into opening his mouth, and like a snake it went in, and explored the new area.

Roy sneaked his hands to the boy's shoulders, and pushed him down on the bed. Ed had his hands on Roy's chest, not thinking about where this was leading, and frankly he didn't care.

"Ahem."

Roy and Ed stopped, and looked up, to see Hughes standing there, grinning.

"I knew it." He said, laughing, "I told everyone, and even I wasn't sure, but I knew it!" he said, not making any sense.

Roy and Ed flew up, sitting on the bed, but looking oppisite ways.

"Um, that wasn't exactly-"

"Can it, Fullmetal. I saw what happened. I heard what happened. I know whats going on, and I think it's ADORABLE!" He said, dancing around. They both looked at him like he was insane, and Hughes only kept dancing. He finally stopped, and stared at Ed and Roy.

"You two do know what problems this will cause, don't you?"

Roy grumbled, then stood up, twitching.

"I am full aware what causes this would cause-"

"Good!"

"IF something was going on. But it's not."

Ed froze and something dropped in the pit of his stomach. He turned to Roy.

He was just playing a joke on him.

Ed stood up, off the bed, staring into Mustang's eyes, with his own. Mustang blinked, like he didnt know what was going on, and Ed turned to Hughes, then back to Mustang, tears in his eyes.

"Ed, like I came here for, I'm going to need your report on your mission in my office by 8:00 tomorrow morning." he said, crossing his arms. Ed snapped his head to the side, hiding his tears.

"That's fine, Colonel Mustang," Ed began, then looked him straight in the eyes with a look of hatred that even made Maes back up, "But I will see you in court."

And with that, Ed stomped out, slamming the door.

"Court! I can't be court martiled!" Roy said, looking at Maes, "How can I be sent to court!"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I saw in here."

Roy growled, then clutched his state watch in his pocket.

"Edward Elric, you have caused for war," He snarled, "A war that you will not be able to win."

Roy stormed out of the room too, leaving Hughes standing there. Hughes sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"What am I to do?"

**((ED POV))**

"Let me get this straight, Mr. Elric," Lutienant Hawkeye said, "You want to bring Colonel Mustang into court? On what accounts?"

"Sexual harassment."

Riza's eyes temporarily widened then wrote something down on the peice of paper.

"Alright then, Mr. Elric. The date is as of two weeks from now. Do I need to send any gaurds to prevent anything from happening?"

"No, Ma'am," Ed said, shaking his head, "Just ensure that he stays away from me."

Riza nodded, and picked up a stamp, then looked back up at Ed.

"This is your final decision? Wants I stamp this, it's done."

"I'm sure."

Something quarled inside Ed when he saw her stamp it, and he stood up, nodding to the lutienant.

"Thank you, Hawkeye." He said, and walked out, shutting the door. Riza sighed, and stood up walking out a bit afterwards.

What were those two getting themselves into? Even she didn't know. She could always tell that Roy looked at Ed with a sort of longing in his eyes, and Ed was an innocent schoolgirl towards Roy, always crushing and blushing. She shook her head, and knocked on Archer's door.

"Come in."

She walked in, and saluted him, "Sir, I have a court date written out, for two weeks from now. I've filled out the paperwork," She set it on his desk, "I ask that you sign it, and send it out."

Archer raised his eyebrow looking it over, "This is for Edward Elric, and Roy Mustang? For sexual harrassment? How...new." He said, then laughed, signing it. "Dismissed, Lutienant Hawkeye." She saluted him then walked out.

Archer grinned. This was going to be an interesting case. He could finally place Roy Mustang where he was needed to be placed.

In jail.

**((Roy's POV))**

He stood at Hughes' desk, pacing back and forth.

"We've got to do something, we can't just let this go."

"What can I do, Roy?" Hughes asked, shrugging, and putting his feet on the desk, "You can't ask me to go against the poor boy."

Roy stopped and looked up at him.

"That's exactly what I'm asking you to do."

Hughes' eyes widened and he let his mouth hang open slightly.

"You, Hughes, from now on will consider Elric, you're enemy."

**...End Of Chapter Five...**

XD What a way to end it! I'm sorta proud of this chapter, I think this is going to be a very fun twist, don't you? -evil grin- You all got your fluff, and some more will come, but as for now,

Things get EVIL! -lightning-

Review, and I update faster XD


	6. Playing 'Dirty'

WOW! 112 reviews, and 1,110 hits! XD Wow, I wish all of the people who 'hit' this story would review, but I'm still happy because all of you that do are so AWESOME! I mean, I never would have expected this story to be so popular. Thanks again, and I also want to know what story you want me to do next. I really want to write another story, but I'm not sure which series to do. Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha? Or something else? X.x help me.

GreenEyedDemon - XD Yes, cliffhangers do harm the body a lot. And as for a beta reader, I don't think so, atleast, not yet because I want to make my mistakes. XD Thanks though, and I'm really happy you like it!

Angel-of-Music1331 - o.o What have I done? XD A lot.

inuyashabooklover5188 - O.O! -squeals- Nooo! My stomach ;-; I promise, they won't hate eachother forever! My mind wouldnt do that...but I had to do this.

Xueyan and omgitsxueyan - THANKYOU SO MUCH! I really wouldnt say I've outdone myself, because I'm sure a lot of people have done something like this XD But I'm glad you like it so much. -runs and hides from Mr. Snuggles- And as for making a sequel, I really have been thinking about it. :D

RuN-Fr0m-h3r3 - Why are you scared? XD The trial will be over when I decide the torture is enough! lol

Shingo-sama - Yes, I know, no one can just leave anything alone. But if they did, would there really be a fanfic? XD

Genkai-chan - Yes, Al is dead. And I'm writing more! lol

Mint Pizza Queen - Wow XD you've definantly outdone yourself with a review! Hughes is insane, isnt he? As for Archer, yes, that was a spur of the moment response. Lol. As for FREAKING AWESOME, it wasnt that good. I hope your trip goes great!

FireanIce - XD They're in a fight. They're hating on eachother. But that will soon change...

Lone Metal Wolf - Evil looking people scare me ;-; Thanks!

RejectedAndLoved - Woah is right. I didn't really know how that idea came to me, but I liked it. As for throwing people off gaurd, yes, I get that all the time from my friends. And I also, too, hate when I'm stuck between two people. X.x

Takanoru - Didn't we all? XD

Save The Planet, People! - The plot is right here! This is part of it! I have to have conflict...who knows, it could end happily.

LPGurl - I love twists, dont you? They are so fun! So is torturing. Thanks for the compliment!

Fading Wind - YES. I swear, Archer is like, a ghost! Its like, does he EVER get out in the sun? lol XD

Rougechick - Evil indeed, and I wouldnt mind Roy and sexual harassment either. XD Thanks!

Lady Samurai - Yes, I had to breathe too. Sexual harassment, is just too great.

SoulSister - Oh, I have plans. Plenty of plans. -grins-

Back of Beyond - XD EVIL! -thunder, lightning, and other otomotopias- XD thanks for reviewing.

Moonglitter2 - IM UPDATING:D

Twin of Darkness - Thanks for the compliment! As for making Ed upset, he's like in love with Roy, and then Roy goes and does this, and then Roy kisses him and when Hughes comes in, Roy denys it all! And says he doesnt love him and, well, wouldn't you be mad if Roy did that? XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA, or the song, Asu he no Basho, because that song is the shiznit, and Ed's voice sounds so PRETTY!

**WARNING: CONTAINS A SLIGHT LEMON. BE CAUTIOUS.**

**Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter Six**

**Playing 'Dirty'**

Ed slung his feet over the edge of the bed, and stretched, yawning. He didn't get much sleep last night, but he didn't really expect to. He limped over to his bathroom, where he walked in, staring at himself in the mirror. He frowned, looking down, clutcing the sides on the sink tightly. How could this have happened?

On his right eye was a giant bruise, and it surrounded it, making his skin dark. He didn't understand. He didn't deserve this! Not after all his hard work...

Was this God's way of torturing him, for getting to close to him? Why was this happening?

Tears slowly dripped down his face, as he remembered what had happened last night.

--Flashback To Last Night--

_"Listen to me Ed, this can be solved-"_

_"Bull shit, Mustang! You come to me, all open, acting like you care. Then you go and pretend like you don't even LOVE me?" Ed's eyes scanned Mustang's for some sort of hope that he still loved him, but he couldn't even tell anymore._

_"I have an explanation, and if you would listen instead of arguing-" _

_"I'm not arguing! I don't want to hear crap that will only cause me to hate you more!" Ed clenched his fists to his side, glaring. _

_"No one is saying you have to hate me, but this situation doesn't cause for you to take me to court." Roy said calmly, hoping to calm him down as well. But that was futile.;_

_"It damn well does. Do you not understand this, Mustang? You baisically betrayed me."_

_"We weren't even together." _

_"NOW you go back on your words. You're digging yourself a bigger and deeper hole Mustang, each time you think you're climbing out, but you're not."_

_"You don't even know what you're talking about, Elric!"_

_"And you're one to talk! Get the fuck out of this room, Mustang! I don't ever want to see your face again."_

_"I'm not finished."_

_"GET OUT!" Ed moved forward, and had his fist out, and was about to punch him. He dived for him, but Mustang dodged and punched Ed instead, hitting him in the eye, and sending him to the ground. Ed clutched his eye, and stood, grabbing his jacket and putting it on the best he could with one arm. He was finally successful, and headed to the door, and opened it._

_"Where are you going?" Mustang said in a harsh, toneless voice._

_"None of your business. Why do you care anyways?" Ed said, and slammed the door behind him. _

_Little did Ed know how much Mustang actually did care._

--End Flashback--

"SOMEONE GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Ed screamed, punching the mirror. It shattered, and he looked at his hand, breathing hard. Luckily it was his automail arm, and not his other or it would have been cut to bits.

"Agressive, much, Mr. Elric?"

Ed turned to the bathroom door, to see Hughes standing there, smirking.

"Oh what do you want." He mumbled, and walked out of the bathroom, and sat on his bed, and began to pull on his pants. Hughes stood in front of him, his hands behind his back.

"I came to talk to you about Colonel Mustang-"

"I don't want to hear anything about that dick."

"Oh, harsh words for someone who loves him." Hughes said, putting his hand in front of his mouth, and shaking his head. Ed looked down, hiding his blush.

"I do not love him." He grunted, and finished putting his pants on.

"Well, I can assure you he loves you."

"Oh yes, someone who did THIS loves me!" Ed yelled, standing up, pointing to his bruised eye.

"He...I don't know why he did that. But this man loves you, Edward."

"Prove it."

"Don't take him to court."

"Oh this is just one of his tricks, isn't it? He gets you to come do this, so I wont take him to court, and he's FREE TO HURT ME AGAIN! Well it won't work, Maes! So just get out!"

"You're too fucking paranoid, Edward! Do you not get it? You tell him he doesn't get anything, and that he's stubborn, but truly you're just too blind to accept whats in front of you," Maes harshly whispered, his eyes narrowed at Ed, who was not putting on his shirt.

"I'm not paranoid." Maes snapped at Ed, and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him slightly up so he was in his face, glaring.

"Yes you are. You're a paranoid, immature, little brat who thinks he knows everything. But entirely truthful Ed, you don't know anything. That is why you were never successful." Ed narrowed his eyes, and pushed Maes away, glaring.

"I don't want to hear anymore out of you, Hughes." Ed said, and put on his jacket, then his gloves. He looked at Hughes one last time, and staright in his eyes, "Good day." He said, and walked out, slamming the door like before. Hughes groaned holding his head.

"I tried. I really, really tried." He said, sighing.

--With Ed--

Ed glared ahead at anything in his path, as he walked down the hallway. How dare Hughes bust into his room, and confront him like that. He wasn't anything or the sort he called him, and he sure did know what he was talking about. Why did everyone keep feeding him bullshit lies? Lies he could easily see through. It was so hurtful, that they all kept doing it. It was like everyone was ganging up on him, and telling him all this crap. He wasn't going to believe anything anymore.

Why wasn't Al here? He always helped in making things better...

"Oomf.." Ed yelped, falling back onto his butt. Someone had bumped into him! "Hey buddy watch out where you're going-" Ed looked up to see the all too familar face.

"I belive it was you who bumped into me, Mr. Elric." Roy said non-chalantly. Ed stood up, glaring up into his eyes.

"Whatever. I don't have time-"

Ed stopped, his whole body frozen as Roy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards him into a gentle, sweet kiss. Ed wanted to move away, but then again he didn't. This was horrible, what he was doing, but in a way it was what Ed had been longing for.

Ed's lustful side was taking over him, and he wrapped his arms around the Colonel's waist, and moving them around to his front, messing with his buttons. He undid one, and then the other, until the Colonel's white shirt was showing. Roy's hands weren't sitting idly by either, and were wrapped around Ed's jacket. They had so far gotten it down to his shoulders, and they wanted to move it further, but Ed's arms were preventing that.

Roy slightly pushed Ed into his own room, the door still slightly open from when he had walked out. Roy's room wasn't too different from Ed's. Just cleaner, considering he had his own home. He pushed Edward over to the bed, and down onto it, his miltary jacket falling off. Ed had gotten his white shirt off too, and was now under a bare chested Colonel.

Roy let Ed's hands fall down, and he pulled off his gloves, and his jacket, then his black shirt. Roy moved down to the boy's neck and slowly and quickly at the same time gave him butterfly kisses, all down his neck and chest. Ed slightly moaned when Roy began to slightly suck on his neck, and his hands ran through Roy's hair.

**((Skip this part if you don't want the lemony-ness))**

Roy was laying ontop of the boy, and could definantly feel his erection happening, and was smirking at it. Just what he had planned to happen. This boy was falling for his trap, and it was amazing. Lust really did get the better of you.

Roy stuck his hand slightly down Ed's pants, and found their way to his inner thigh. He moved it down his leg slightly, and then finally back up and touched Ed's manhood, moving his hand slightly up and down it. He smirked as Ed moaned and hardened even more. He kissed Ed to shut him up, and moved his hand back down his leg and finally out of his pants.

Ed wasn't through though, as he pushed Roy over, and sat ontop of him, his legs on either side of his waist. He bent down and kissed Roy's neck, moving down his chest in the same procedure that Roy had done. He stopped right at his collar bone though, and closed his mouth, not touching Roy anymore.

**((Lemony-ness Ends here))**

Ed moved his legs off of Roy, and off the bed. He grabbed his shirt, jacket, and gloves, and just as easily as they came off, they were on again. He didn't even give Roy one last look as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Roy had been playing with him again. Just to get the boy to go along with it, to help him in his case. Why couldn't he just stop? Why did he have to keep doing it?

He walked into his room, and threw his jacket onto the chair in front of his desk, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He felt so...dirty, like he was thrown in mud. He took off his shirt and pants, and looked in the mirror for a second, to see a red mark on his neck.

'It's probably from Roy,' he thought, then his eyes widened.

This could definantly be used against Roy.

He sighed, and stepped into the shower he had started.

--A week later--

Ed stepped into his lawyers office, his boots cluncking against the tile, echoing. He felt so lonely in there, even though there was a person right in front of him.

"Take a seat Mr. Elric."

Ed sat down, and crossed his leg over his other, resting his arms on the armrests. He looked at the back of his lawyer's head since he was turned around. He turned around, and Ed's eyes widened. He had blonde hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a business outfit. He looked exactly like Al, only older.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Elric?"

Ed momentarily stopped, and then looked at his lawyer.

"As sure as I'm ever going to be."

"Then the trial starts now."

**...End of Chapter Six...**

WOO! What a way to end it! XD I'm relatively happy with this chapter, though. I got jitter bugs all over me when I wrote the tiny lemony-ness though, but I loved it. Again, you must help me decide on a new story to start! Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha or something else. Tell me XD

And, review. I update faster. Like always. XD


	7. I Fought The Law And The Law Won

GLEE! I am back from my long vacation type trip with my friend, which I didn't know I was going to be doing in the first place! Wow, I have...-looks at reviews- 141 reviews XD Amazing! And 2,393 hits. Yusssh. This story has 44 favs, and 41 alerts. I myself am on the list of 20 people, and 22 people have me on alert. I even got a fanclub! -sniffles- Wow, you guys are awesome. I never thought I'd be this loved. As for the next story I'm going to be doing, I have a few one shots in my head. Some one shots are Naruto, others are Kingdom Hearts, and one is Inuyasha. As for the next story I'm going to do, I think it's going to be Kingdom Hearts :D I love that game, and the 2nd one comes out in November! You get to meet Jack, from Pirates of the Carribean :O

**Answers to reviews:**

From now on, I'm not going to personally answer reviews. I know I know, it's mean, but it also takes up a lot of time and space. I will still thank all of you, though. I also will answer any questions anyone has. Thats about it. Oh, and I'm also looking for a beta reader :D

**Thanks to:**

Fading Wind, Xueyan, FireanIce, arynna, Rougechick, Shingo-sama, Mint Pizza Queen, The Rabid Toenail, LPGurl, Lady Samurai, envylover1414, SoulSister, kira-chan the insane drunk, xiaoyi, abbey, redraven012698. Twin of Darkness, Back of Beyond, and ahriaman.

**Special Thanks to: **

Xueyan and Mint Pizza Queen -hands them cookies and Edo-sama dolls-

**Dislclaimer: **I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, or anyone used in this. My mind owns my characters, and it's a thing of its own. I also don't own Ready, Steady, Go! Because that song is the best song EVER. And I cannot create something that good.

**Scare Me Senseless, Then Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter Seven**

**I Fought The Law and The Law Won**

'Damn it,' Ed thought, as he walked into the court room, all of anyone there setting their eyes upon him. He didn't know who was going to win this; him or the Colonel. He knew that Archer liked neither of them too well, and it all depended on Ed's lawyer, who he was still confused about. He looked too much like--Ed brushed the thought out of his head. He couldn't be dealing with things like that at this moment, after all.

"The court is here to martial the case of Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, Edward the plaintiff, taking Mustang to court on the criminal charges of sexual harrasment. The court has Kaito Arume representing Edward, Maes Hughes representing Roy, and Mrs. Yukimoto as the prosecutor. All seat. Court trial begins now."

Ed's eyes scanned quickly over to the bench where Mustang was sitting, with his lawyer, and Hawkeye. Hawkeye looked at him and gave him a hopeful smile, which Ed returned. Mustang caught Hawkeye looking at Ed, and he turned to look at the boy as well, the only thing he holding was a smug smirk on his face. Ed glared at him, and turned back forward, staring at the Military court.

Thoughts of what Mustang and Hughes had said before all of this came back.

_That was a real kiss, Fullmetal..._

_That man loves you._

_I need you..._

Ed couldn't help but wonder if he was actually doing the right thing. He looked down, and clutched his fists, tears spilling out and onto the desk, making certain spots dark brown. His blonde hair was hanging down in his face, his hair in a pony tail, not in a braid. He opened his hands and stared at his palms, wondering why things just had to go so wrong. Everyone in his life he had ever loved, was gone.

And he was taking one of them to court.

Ed laughed slightly, amused by his actions. He was so rash and undecisive, that he was sure if he had of thought about all of this before doing it, he wouldn't have done it. He had that feeling inside of him that day...

_"Let me get this straight, Mr. Elric," Lutienant Hawkeye said, "You want to bring Colonel Mustang into court? On what accounts?"_

_"Sexual harassment."_

_"This is your final decision? Once I stamp this, it's done."_

_"I'm sure."_

No, Ed wasn't sure anymore. This was wrong. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He wasn't even sure who he was. He stared at the pocket watch he pulled out of his pocket. He opened it, and smiled, staring at the handwriting from long ago.

_"Remember October 11th..."_

And slightly under that, was also,

_"Remember November 3rd..."_

He sighed, and closed it, putting it up. He sat back up, only to find the Colonel staring at him, and when Ed looked, he quickly turned back around.

"The court calls Edward Elric to the stand."

Ed stood up, and walked around his bench, up to the court's bench. He held up his hand as they asked him to swear on his life, and military.

"Is it true, Mr. Elric, Roy Mustang, has sexually harrassed you?" asked his lawyer, Kaito Arume, asked, staring at him. Ed seemed hesitant, and he looked over to Roy, who looked as hard as stone was, his emotionless glare, boring into Ed's ever fiber and being. Finally, Ed looked back at his lawyer, and nodded.

Too far to go back now.

"And is it true, Mr. Elric, that you have proof of this claim?"

Ed nodded again.

"May I see it?"

Ed nodded once more, as if he didn't even have a voice. He slowly took off his red jacket and pulled down his black shirt. There on his neck were two visible bruise looking marks. But anyone with half a brain could tell what they _really _were. Ed's lawyer nodded in approval.

"And on the night of the sexual harrasment, what claims did Mr. Mustang make?"

"OBJECTION!" The prosecutor said, standing up. "He cannot directly ask what Mr. Mustang said without Mustang giving defense on his case." She said, smirking.

"The plaintiff calls Mustang to the stand."

Roy walked up to the stand, smirking smugly.

"On the counts of the night, what were you doing in Mr. Elric's room?"

"Telling him his reports were due."

Ed's eyes widened. 'Thats not true!' he yelled in his mind. Mustang was directly, bald face lying to the lawyer.

"What reports were this?"

"The death of his brother."

"And the death of his brother was caused by who?"

"Scar."

"Mr. Mustang, did you find it appropriate to get up from you smug desk, to walk all the way down to Mr. Elric's room _ just _to tell him a report was due? Couldn't you just post it up on the board like all _other _military officials do?"

Mustang froze, and it looked like he was caught in something he couldn't get out of.

"Naturally, Edward being so _close _to me and all, I found it easier to just go to his room."

"Right. How _close _exactly?"

"OBJECTION!" The prosocuter said. It wasn't overruled. Ed watched the prosecutor give Archer a very non-business look. Archer slightly smirked, signaling something. If only Ed could figure it out...She looked so familar...

Mustang left the stand, and Hawkeye was called up to the stand.

"So you say you had no involvment in this case except for the fact you helped Mr. Elric sign the papers?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you heard nothing between the two? No conflicts before this?"

"No, sir."

Next up was Havoc. Havoc's ciggerette was naturally in his mouth, still crooked.

"You're personal friend with Mr. Elric and Mr. Mustang, aren't you?"

Havoc nodded.

"So, you would know if anything was going on?"

"Well yeah, I mean sure there was the rumors going around about them sleeping with eachother, and the rumors about them loving eachother, but nothing big ever happened until that night Roy was with that other girl and made Ed jelous I think--"

"OBJECTION! The defense did NOT ask those questions. The defense should not have the right to ask those questions. Stories are not aloud."

The objection wasn't overruled again.

The prosecutor smirked, sitting back down. Ed narrowed his eyes. It was bugging him. It seemed like everyone was on Mustang's side, except for his lawyer. And that prosecutor...

Ed's eyes widened. Thats why she looked familar! It was Suki! The one Mustang had snogged at the military ball!

His eyes narrowed once more.

She was going to let Mustang win. She was going to have Ed put in jail.

"The court has come to a decision."

More than likely that whore put Archer up to letting Mustang off free. No matter what defense his lawyer came up with, Ed would always be found guilty.

"The court finds Mr. Mustang..."

Ed glared at Mustang as hard as he could. That bastard.

"Not guilty."

"THATS INSANE! Mustang lied straight to your faces! And you Archer, you're cheating! You made a bet with that whore Suki there, I'm sure! Suki of course would take Mustang's side, being his ex and hoping to get something out of him. Archer your a damned fool for believing her. Mustang you're a fucking bastard. You're all insane." Ed said, and punched Archer, now on the stand.

The military officials grabbed Ed's arms and pulled him back.

"The court rules that the _SHRIMP _is to serve!"

Ed's eye twitched. SHRIMP! Serve TIME! He glared at Archer, then looked to Mustang, giving him the most betrayed look ever.

Mustang mearly turned, and walked away.

**...End of Chapter Seven...  
**

Wow, if that didn't take me FOREVER to get out XD And it sucked too. WELL, hopefully the other chapters will come quicker. I'm sorry for the long wait, and I can't wait for whats about to come up :3 it will rock your world. -snickers-

REVIEW AND I UPDATE FASTER. :D


End file.
